Panzer IV
by Crossbowman
Summary: A young German recruit, excited about the new war that was going on, decides to enlist in the Wehrmacht. However, he has no idea what war has in store for him... [Rated T] for later chapters, told from point of view of a German
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Saving Private Ryan whatsoever. This is a fan fiction, and all trademarked characters belong to their respective owners._

_Commentary: One day, I decided to start writing about a German recruit in World War II who participates in the same scenes as Saving Private Ryan. I never got around to finishing it, but I decided that I could start now. Essentially, think SPR told from a German's view._**  
**

**Panzerkampfwagen IV**

A young German recruit, excited about the new war that was going on, decides to enlist in the Wehrmacht. However, he has no idea what war has in store for him…

**Prologue**

It was September 15, 1939. I remembered that day as the day that schools closed, the recruiting offices opened, and many uniform-clad men rushed about the streets of my hometown. It was on that day that my teacher, Herr Goeribbels, had decided to close down his school for the duration of the war; it was on that day that my classmates and I decided to enlist in the Wehrmacht; it was on that day that our lives would be changed, **forever**.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

I sit in my desk, watching as Herr Goeribbels scribbled something on the board.

"Today, class, we shall be learning about our glorious nation, Germany."

I sit with my head resting on my arm, watching as the weathered hand of my teacher rapidly jerked about the blackboard, writing something that I could not apprehend. Soon after, an object outside catches my attention and I begin to stare at it out of the corner of my eye. I take out my pencil and begin to draw the object, which I deduce to be an armoured car. As I start shading the first armoured plate, I feel somebody tap my shoulder.

"Hey, Franz, the teacher is looking at you," whispers a voice.

I look up, and I instantly fall backwards, startled by two glaring eyes drilling into my face.

"Class is not for drawing. It is for learning. Now stop drawing and pay attention!" scolds the teacher.

I sigh, and I put my pencil down. I put my head on my desk, and I start staring at the blackboard, which has many incoherent little scribbles written on it. If I focus more I could possibly apprehend what is on the board, but I am in no mood to learn today. I just watch as the teacher hobbles back and forth and explaining something I do not hear. Our "glorious country" just invaded Poland, and now many young men are being sent to the front lines to just die. Just at that moment, I feel another tap on my shoulder.

"Franz, the teacher is glaring at you again."

I look up, and I see Goeribbels fiercely staring at me. He asks me a question.

"What precisely was the armoured car outside?"

I fumble through my books, and I quickly find that the car in the black and white picture and the armoured car outside match. I look at the caption.

"Leichter Panzerspähwagen, sir," I say, reading off of the caption in the book.

"Very good! Now, who here can tell me-"

His voice trails off again, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I look outside once more, and this time I see a small bird land on the sill outside. I take out my pencil and start sketching it in the back of my old notebook. Luckily, the teacher does not catch me this time, as I am cautious. At the end of class, as I am about to leave, the teacher calls to me.

"Franz Müller! Come here."

My face, before filled with joy with the end of school for the war, contorts with horror as my teacher calls me over to his desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"Franz, I know that it is the end of school, but your life has just begun. Don't waste your time doodling small drawings in class. Doodling will never accomplish anything in life."

"I know, sir."

"Don't just say that you know. Show me that you know. Join the Wehrmacht and serve your country. You are indeed brave enough to do so, are you not?"

"Of course, sir."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

I sprint out of the room. As I run down the stairwell from the first floor and sprint through the ground floor, I cannot help but notice a recruitment poster on the wall. I read it, and in big, bold letters, it said:

Join the Wehrmacht and serve your country today!

I ponder for a moment, and I continue to run. As the first rays of gleaming sunlight shine into my eyes, I see my friends playing with a large rubber ball in the middle of the wide street. I call out to them.

"Hey Franz! What happened with the teacher?" inquired Heinrich, one of my friends.

"Nothing much. He just told me to stop drawing. Let's enlist in the army! Even the teacher said that we should."

Heinrich sighed. "You know that this is just another ruse to obtain recruits, right?"

I think for a moment. "I guess you're right. But still, it would be fun!"

I could not be more wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter I****I**

As my friends and I march through the city, proud and with our heads held high, we begin to look for the barracks at the centre of town. Neighbours and friends stared at us, and some of the soldiers looked at us, although glumly. However, this did not damage our pride or our great sense of nationalism as we marched proudly.

Only after a short while did we reach the giant barracks in the centre of town. On the walls surrounding the barracks were posters all asking for citizens to join the Wehrmacht, with their colourful artworks and inspiring text. We marched out of step into the courtyard, where soldiers were running about in their drab grey and green uniforms. A finely dressed soldier appears from an equally finely decorated doorway, and we assume correctly that the man is an officer.

"ATTEEEEN-TION! FORM THREE RANKS AND AWAIT MY ORDERS!"

We quickly huddle about, and after a while three rows of men are formed.

"VERY GOOD. NOW, ALL OF YOU ARE HERE TO BECOME SOLDIERS, YES?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"GOOD! NOW, TO BECOME SOLDIERS, YOU MUST BE OBEDIENT! YES?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"EACH OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN A UNIFORM. AWAIT ORDERS AT TWENTY HUNDRED HOURS!"

"Sir, yes, sir! Understood, sir!"

We quickly start sprinting about the courtyard and attempt to find a uniform. I grab a grey uniform from the ground and rush over to the quarters. When I am inside, I take off my civilian clothes and dress in the soldiers' garb. I quickly slap the stahlhelm on my head and run outside, where the other recruits have also gathered.

"ATTEEEN-TION! I AM LANCE CORPORAL HEIMLICH, YOUR NEW COMMANDER!"

I fidget a bit in my boots.

"NOW, WE SHALL EXECUTE BASIC INFIELD TACTICS!"

All of us groan. We stare at the corporal helplessly.

"BUT FIRST...you all must register in the recruitment office," he says oddly quietly.

We march off to a small wooden structure which leans weakly against the concrete wall of the barracks. We stand about outside, looking around the base. Heinrich spots a lone tree in the corner of the barracks. He taps my shoulder and points at it.

I squint at the small green object. I examine its fine, green needles and the small brown pine cones which hang from its many boughs. A bluebird lands on one of the boughs, and the whole tree sways slightly. Just then, a soldier appears from behind a fence and pulls out his rifle. He, too, spotted the bird, and now he aims his rifle at it. I cannot help but feel sorry for the small bird, but I look away. Before I hear the distinctive crack of the rifle, I hear someone call out something.

"Hey! Liechtenstein! Odd name, but we need you to get over here, now!"

The man with the rifle is startled, and he runs off in one direction. I let out a sigh of relief.

"FRANZ MÜLLER! COME FORWARD!"

I look around startled, but then I see the corporal standing at the door. I walk up to the door where he beckons for me to come in. Once I am inside, the corporal shuts the door and hands me a sheet of paper.

"Fill this in, and here's some ink for your fingerprint."

He hands me a ball-point pen and an ink well. As I write all of my personal information and everything that I know, he watches over the barrack-yard. Once I am done writing, I stick my thumb into the well and stamp my finger onto the paper. The corporal examines the paper, and nods his head. He points towards the open door. I salute, and I walk outside into the courtyard.

I begin to explore the large barrack ground. As I move over to bunker complex Drei-1-Ein4, I can't help but stare at two monstrous vehicles to my right. I stop in my tracks, and I slowly creep over to the tanks. I recall what I learned in school, and from that information I deduce that it is a Panzerkampfwagen IV. I begin to examine the tank from all sides, and begin to notice intricate little details that are upon the tank. I brush my hand over the weathered symbol of the Iron Cross. I look at the worn barrel that has fired many shells. But then, something green catches my eye. I look at the shielding for the tracks. I can't help but notice little tufts of grass and moss growing from the tiny cracks and creases. I use two fingers and try tugging at a small blade, and succeed in ripping a whole tuft of grass, roots and all, out of the shield. _Odd_, I think, _there's moss and grass growing from a fully functional tank in the middle of a barracks...weird..._ Just then, another corporal calls out my name.

"FRANZ MÜLLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT TANK?!"

I jump up and turn around. In front of me stands Heinrich, who starts to laugh as soon as he sees my face.

"Heinrich, what did you do that for?"

"It's funny! And you should have seen yourself! It was hilarious!"

"Ugh..."

Heinrich and I walk in silence towards our quarters. Soon it will be time for exercises.


End file.
